Lee Ping/Gallery
This page is dedicated to all the images focusing on Lee Ping. Promotional Material LeeOfficial.png BO Lee pass.png CantMissThursday wideskyscraper detentionaire-1-.jpg lee-ping.15085.55.png Videos Detentionaire Web Exclusive 6 - Tina Kwee (continued) Sceenshots Dod3.png Dod2.png Detentionaire2.jpg Tagalong.png Tandl.png Leetina.jpg Leepicking nose.png Leebrandy.png Chazs corner2.png Barrage.png 3leeandtina.png 3lee.png 2lee.png 1lee.png 1group.png Ping.png Ep83.png Leebrandy2.png Thi21.png Thi16.png Thi10.png Thi7.png Thi6.png Thi4.png Thi.png Cc19.png Cc18.png Cc15.png Cc14.png Cc12.png Cc11.png Cc10.png Cc9.png Coolcat.png Cc3.png Cc2.png Bb26.png Bb25.png Bb24.png Bb23.png Bb22.png Bb21.png Bb17.png Bb16.png Bb15.png Bb13.png Bb11.png Bb8.png Bb2.png Bb.png Jnr26.png Jnr23.png Jnr21.png Jnr4.png Jnr3.png Jnr.png Fnb24.png Fnb23.png Fnb21.png Fnb20.png Fnb19.png Fnb16.png Fnb15.png Fnb13.png Fnb11.png Fnb10.png Fnb6.png Fnb4.png Sod20.png Sod17.png Sod15.png Sod14.png Sod12.png Sod11.png Sod10.png Sod9.png Sod8.png Sod6.png Sod5.png 45.jpg Cute 17.jpg Cute 16.jpg Cute18.jpg Cute15.jpg Cute14.jpg Cute13.jpg Cute12.jpg Cute11.jpg Cute19.jpg Cute10.jpg Cute8.jpg Cute9.jpg Cute7.jpg Cute6.jpg Cute5.jpg Cute3.jpg Cute2.jpg Cute0.jpg Cute.jpg 0.jpg 1.jpg DSCN1648.jpg ImagesCAEJ8RUI.jpg Images-9-.jpg ImagesCAVW2EPN.jpg Fjsdhhhfddsjdfhh.jpg Dfhdfhshdfdjs.jpg Dbnasjffhhf.jpg ImagesCAXCTUCD.jpg 009.JPG Lee and tina.png New Bitmap Image (28).png New Bitmap Image (36).png New Bitmap Image (46).png Rad's phone.png New Bitmap Image (48).png New Bitmap Image (39).png RUMPLE KITTY IS ADORABLE!.png New Bitmap Image (28).png New Bitmap Image (18).png New Bitmap Image.png NO!.png New Bitmap Image (2).png AH!.png SANDWICH!.png I charge.png Camilee.png Biffy hates losing to 11 year olds.png Guess what.png Skype or Voipwise.png Queen of Butterscotch.png Amazing sandwich escapes my mouth!.png New Bitmap Image (73).png Radsweater.png Radcircles3.png Lalfred.png Forbidden halls.png BEEF! I WANT BEEF! I AM HUNGRY!.png DoubleDate1.png Ok.png Double date.png tales from the decrypt.png Access Denied.png JockRoll.png Wenitch.png Linnwich.png Magazine clippings.png Fallwich.png Made it Lee!.png Headless jonesi.png Lee and Tina at the dance.jpeg Sod5.png I hate you brad.png Biflee.png Pingball.png Liffy.png I am sure his name is varrage.png lee and kitty.png Lee.png Biffeps.png Toilet pass.png Lee talks.png I know right.png It can't be......png Tatzelwurms fight!.png Lynch Lemmon .png TagAlong.png Dru.png Lees.png Chemist.png Winning!.png Lemmons.png Aha!.png figure it out!.png hidude.png|Lee in Lynch's bedroom No! Lina!!! DX.png|Lee gives Brandy her first kiss, although it was only to quieten her Wallet!.png 1 Lee chased by the Cleaners.JPG|Lee tired form running from the Cleaners. The Dance part 2.JPG|Lee is expelled R1120284 13706878.jpg DIS SOLVE!!.png 1leephoto.png|The Ping Family Awright! Lina!.png Making a phone-call.jpg Clogspiracy.png The Second Prank 11.JPG The Second Prank 9.JPG The Second Prank 7.JPG 43 Did we win.JPG 41 What happened..JPG 38 Snap out of it.JPG 37 I would.JPG 36 Got ya.JPG 30 Being taken.JPG 29 Lee and VP.JPG 27 Yeah, pretty much.JPG 26 She;s evil....JPG 25 So, you're in my side....JPG 18 No Fun.JPG 8 Lee leaving.JPG 7 Get Cam.JPG Lee and unnmed council member 2.JPG Lee and unnmed council member.JPG Lee and Finnwich.JPG 2 Lee unconcious.JPG 34 waking up.JPG 32 The Taz telling Lee has a role in the game.JPG 31 It's all about me....JPG 28 It's a brainwashing room.JPG 27 Lee seeing his father in the tunnels.JPG 26 The Taz talking and dancing.JPG 16 Lee asking if they see the Taz tapdance.JPG 8 Lee refusing the horrible dish.JPG 7 Holg offering Lee the Germ Go Bye Bye Pie.JPG 6 Lee sneezing.JPG 5 Titlecard.JPG 1 Brandy and Lee running after Biffy.JPG 4 Holger being overprotective of Cam.JPG 6 Aren't you gonna ask me about my day..JPG 11 Perfect.JPG 9 Holger worried for his date.JPG 13 Green Hazmats.JPG 14 No longer popular.JPG 21 Pretty smooth.JPG 20 Blushing.JPG 22 Running in after Biffy.JPG 23 Lee Ping, we finally meet... Knock Knock.JPG 25 busted.JPG 26 I was messing with you.JPG 6 Cam telling the others he will infiltrate the Outcasts.JPG 3 Cam mad that he was hipnotized.JPG 2 Tittlecard.JPG 12 Biffy's skills in painting.JPG 13 You guys don't even have a plan.JPG 15 Lee questioning Lou.JPG 14 The bait.JPG 18 Shh.JPG 19 Close call.JPG 21 In the Library.JPG 20 Can't believe we missed the Taz.JPG 21 In the Library.JPG 37 Saved.JPG 36 Trapped.JPG 35 In front of the Pyramid.JPG 34 First, I really need to know.JPG 26 In the brainwashing room.JPG 25 In front of the Taz.JPG 24 We found the wurm Tazel.JPG 23 Deuce freaking over the B word.JPG 48 To be Continued....JPG 47 Gone for good!.JPG 46 Barrage trying to explain everything to the inspector.JPG 45 What is all the comotion.JPG 44 Biffy, NO!.JPG 39 Lee trying to stop Cam and Brandy.JPG 32 Dude, this isn't good!.JPG 27 In the brainwashing room.JPG 18 We're going down!.JPG 17 Under control of the Prank Song.JPG 16 It's a trap!.JPG 12 Planning to find out what is in room 113B.JPG 11 Never do that again!.JPG 9 You know Lynch right.JPG 7 I'm glad I found you....JPG 3 You guys seen Lynch.JPG 2 Lee asking Zed if he's seen Lynch.JPG 1 Titlecard.JPG Lee_Falling.png Lee playing the Violin.JPG|Lee playing the violin. 1 Brandy calling Lee a liar.JPG 4 Radcircles sends Lee a message.JPG 6 who are you and why did you set me up.JPG 8 Cam not interested in any of the conspiracy.JPG 9 You were supposed to say 'Who's there.JPG 18 Rad telling Lee to come met him in the auditions.JPG 20 Lee texting Radcircles.JPG 24 Strike 2.JPG 27 Hiding from Barrage.JPG 32 Lynch gives Lee a script.JPG 33 Lee auditions.JPG 41 In their roles.JPG 42 Brandy figures out is Lee.JPG 43 That's it!.JPG 46 Biffy scaring Chaz away.JPG 47 Lee asking Cam to intercept Barrage.JPG 49 Hiss.JPG 50 Your cover's blown! Run!.JPG 53 For the last time, who are you.JPG 1 Barrage is on my tail.JPG 2 Trapped!.JPG 4 Did you wash that hand.JPG 5 Cam telling Lee the email was sent to all the students.JPG 6 No one is going to believe it.JPG 8 It's fake.JPG 9 Cam worried about Lee's popularity.JPG 10 Lee not really caring about the photo.JPG 11 The Mathletes.JPG 12 Holger finding out Lee was a Mathlete.JPG 14 It's gotta be Irwin.JPG 15 Lee convinced Irwin is Radcircles.JPG 18 Lee in the library.JPG 20 On Irwin's computer.JPG 21 Caught.JPG 22 AHA!.JPG 23 Oh oh!.JPG 25 Detention.JPG 28 Holger about to infiltrate the Mathletes.JPG 36 Sync it up!.JPG 37 Rumble gets Barrage away.JPG 40 Into the Math Room.JPG 41 Lee spots an error.JPG 46 You pick your nose to frame me, how is that a win.JPG 48 Cam. Tina..JPG 50 Goodnight Holger.JPG 1 What's worst.JPG 6 Lee believes Rad emailed him the numbers.JPG 8 Holger believes his choice in breakfast is good.JPG 9 The Taz takes Holger's drink.JPG 10 Lee remembers the Taz had taken his phone.JPG 11 Lee tells Holger to check if the Mathletes know what the numbers mean.JPG 16 Common sense says I should stay out.JPG 17 Locker 1287.JPG 19 315 on the football field.JPG 20 Chaz asking Lee if he has a death wish.JPG 22 Don't worry, I have detention.JPG 23 Lee talking back to the 15th graders.JPG 24 VP telling Lee he doesn't have detention.JPG 25 A free pass, for him.JPG 26 Lee scared.JPG 27 Man, not even I mess with those guys.JPG 28 Brandy happy for the fight.JPG 29 The irony of him wanting detention.JPG 32 The second prank.JPG 33 Placing photos of himself in the Trophy case.JPG 36 Lee is confused Barrage didn't get him sent to detention.JPG 37 If I can't get detention, I'll get the 15th Graders detention.JPG 40 Lee's original bag.JPG 41 If I can get chopper to admit to doing the prank.JPG 42 I don't have a choice Tina.JPG 44 Why blame me for it.JPG 45 Lee running for it.JPG 46 You guys don't have a clue what I'm talking about.JPG 48 Showdown.JPG 49 Everyone against the 15th Graders.JPG Lee's Tattoo.PNG 666666.JPG 666.JPG 6.JPG 111.JPG 11.JPG Tina and Lee Kissing!!.JPG 9999.JPG 888888.JPG 777777.JPG 77777.JPG 7777.JPG S91029-222535.jpg|Younger Lee and his father as seen in the flashback of "The Curse of Earl Nigma" S91029-222540.jpg|Younger Lee and his father as seen in the flashback of "The Curse of Earl Nigma" S91031-235145.jpg S91101-125407.jpg S91031-235504.jpg|Lee's room S91031-235443.jpg|Lee's desk S91101-135408.jpg|Conspiracy board S91031-234726.jpg|First time in detention 1566217670043.jpg|Lee on some of the show's storyboards c7e3afbf-3ec4-40ae-acbc-773ab70f7783.png|Lee and Cam protecting Holger from bullying concept.jpg|Lee's yearlier concept art S90823-131915.jpg|Lee befriending Cam in fifth grade S90823-131913.jpg|Lee stopping outraged Steve S91105-003431.jpg S91105-002222.jpg|charming smile S91105-001151.jpg|"Do the math" S91105-000945.jpg S91104-235535.jpg S91104-234230.jpg|captain paranoid S91104-233855.jpg S91103-233910.jpg S91103-233854.jpg S91103-225726.jpg S91103-000308.jpg S91102-232703.jpg S91119-164256.jpg S91119-162601.jpg S91119-162157.jpg S91119-161524.jpg S91119-162112.jpg S91118-181913.jpg S91118-180446.jpg S91118-180006.jpg S91118-172011.jpg S91118-172454.jpg S91118-171438.jpg S91118-165728.jpg S91118-172525.jpg S91118-174459.jpg|"I don't frown. Do I?" S91118-173122.jpg S91116-155206.jpg S91115-215933.jpg S91115-220730.jpg S91121-094602.jpg S91121-094612.jpg S91121-094617.jpg S91121-093438.jpg|Knock-knock... S91121-000115.jpg Category:Detentionaire